kronikikontynentufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krasnolud
Krasnolud Krasnolud Technicznie Zakładanie postaci Standardowo. Bonusowo krasnolud otrzymuje na 1 poziomie możliwość walki Toporem Krasnoludzkim. Krasnolud Fabularnie Klany Krasnoludzkie Wygląd Krasnoludy to niewysokie za to potężnie zbudowane istoty. Mierzą od metra do 120 do 135 cm. Wzrost jednak nadrabiają szerokimi barkami, potężnymi klatkami piersiowymi oraz nogami bardziej przypominającymi pieńki drzew niż uda i łydki. Krasnoludy twardo stąpają po ziemi zarówno przez swoją budowę ciała jak i charakter. Każdy krasnolud jest niezwykle silny i muskularny, dzięki swojej ciężkiej pracy cechy te jedynie się pogłębiają. Mimo tego bardzo częsta wśród tego ludu jest otyłość, a czasami i wielki brzuchacz. Bynajmniej nie przeszkadza w niczym, zbroje zawsze da się powiększyć a potężna tusza nierzadko jest wręcz powodem do dumy. Nierzadki jest widok starszego krasnoluda z sporym brzuchem, zakutym w potężną zbroję płytową, który bez trudu powala trzech młodych krasnoludów w sile wieku. Jednak większość krasnoludów woli muskularne sylwetki, z doskonałą kondycją fizyczną. Skóra ma zwykle odcień jasny, czasami przechodzący w ciemniejsze odcienie. Okazji do jej ujrzenia jest nie wiele, może z wyjątkiem twarzy, ponieważ krasnoludy okrywają się szczelnie grubymi ubraniami lub metalowymi pancerzami w których potrafią chodzić przez całe dnie bez zdejmowania. Twarze surowe, twarde, o wystających kościach policzkowych, dużych podbródkach, ogromnych nosach i potężnych łukach brwiowych. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą wyglądy krasnoludów jest broda, czasami zasłaniającą połowę twarzy. Broda jest chlubą każdego krasnoluda, pilnie o nią dbają, układają ją w zawiłe wzory kompozycje. Oczy zwykle w ciemnych barwach, chociaż zdarzają się również szare i niebieskie. Włosy zwykle tego samego kolory co broda, mogą być od kruczej czarnej barwy, przez brąz, aż do głębokiego rudego koloru. Zawsze są bujne i długie. Większość krasnoludów dba o nie tak samo, jak o brody uważając je za całość. Zdarzają się jednak krasnoludy które golą głowę do skóry, szczególnie jeśli codziennie pracują przy kuźni. Ręce krasnoludów to potężne umięśnione kończyny zakończone potężnymi dłońmi o krótkich grubych palcach. Potężne bicepsy potrafią kompletnie zdeklasować najpotężniej zbudowanych ludzi, o mniejszych i drobniejszych rasach nawet nie wspominając. Bardzo częste są liczne tatuaże, blizny i znaki na skórze krasnoludów. Krasnoludy żyją około czterystu lat. Dojrzałość osiągają w wieku czterdziestu lat. Każdy krasnolud po dwustu pięćdziesiątym roku życia zaczyna się wyraźnie starzeć. Jego włosy i broda siwieją, jednak nigdy nie obserwuje się u nich łysienia. Twarz nabiera typowych dla starości bruzd, zmarszczek. Kości stają się kruche, ciało wątłe i słabe. Mimo tego krasnoludy do późnej starości zachowują siły, a swego legendarnego uporu nie wyzbywają się aż do śmierci. Społeczeństwo i kultura Krasnoludy zawsze były społeczeństwem dobrze zorganizowanym i spójnym. Zmiany zachodzące wśród nich były nieznaczne, a nawet one musiały trwać wieki zanim do nich doszło. Jednak widmo zagłady i klęska na Lodor zmusiła je do poczynienia dużych ustępstw na rzecz przetrwania. Krasnoludy były podzielone na rodziny zwane Klanami. Niegdyś tych Klanów było kilka, po ucieczce z Lodor przetrwał jeden który to dopiero podzielił się na kilka kolejnych. Mimo tego wszystkie krasnoludy żyjące dziś na Kontynencie nadal legitymują się jako jeden Klan. Przynależność rodzina determinowała wszystkie inne aspekty życia krasnoludów. Dla dobra Klanu każdy krasnolud jest skłony poświęcić życie i zdrowie. Każdy krasnolud zna członków swojego Klanu, a ich nieduża liczba jedynie pogłębiła związki rodzinę sprawiając że każdy z nich czuje się prawdziwym Kuzynem reszty. Obecnie bardzo ważnym członkiem społeczeństwa Krasnoludów stały się Gnomy które wraz z nimi przybyły z Lodor. Przez ostatnie lata wspólnie mieszkają i pracują. Z biegiem czasu stały się wręcz rodziną, kuzynami nieco różniącymi się od nich samych, ale jednak kuzynami. Bardzo częste stało się przyjmowanie gnomów do krasnoludzkich klanów jako równych. Następnym bardzo ważnym czynnikiem determinującym zachowanie rasy jest kwestia kobiet. Zawsze był to temat o którym krasnoludy nie mówiły. Wiadome było że ich liczba była znacznie mniejsza od mężczyzn, obecnie można się domyślać że sytuacja ta jedynie się pogorszyła. Co za tym idzie każda kobieta jest uważana za skarb, i jako taki traktowana. Są przyszłością rasy, jedyną szansą na rozwój i powrót do chwały. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób, o ile nie jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczo, traktuje się dzieci. Są równie nieliczna jak krasnoludzie kobiety, i ich widok za każdym razem może być uznawany za niezwykłe wydarzenie. Bardzo częste jest ukrywanie dzieci i kobiet przed widokiem postronnych osób, zwłaszcza spoza ich rasy. Każdy młody krasnolud zobowiązany jest do słuchania się naczelników swojego Klanu. Naczelnikiem jest wybierany dożywotnio krasnolud który przewodzi klanowi. Po jego śmierci wybiera się następnego, tytuł nie jest dziedziczny. Młodzi krasnoludowie muszą przez dwadzieścia lat szkolić się w wybranym dla niego przez Naczelnika zwodzie. W czasie tych dwudziestu lat musi on też przez rok pełnić obowiązkową służbę wojskową. Co prawda od czasu przybycia na kontynent Krasnoludy nie były zmuszone do walki z jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem, mimo to pamiętając wydarzenia z Vegnar każdy krasnolud szkolony jest do walki. Po dwudziestu latach nauki młody krasnolud staje się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu. Od czasu upadku Vegnar nie zdarzyło się, by jakiś krasnolud został Wyklętym. Niegdyś były to krasnoludy które z różnych powodów zostały wygnane lub same odeszły z swoich klanów. Nie miały one prawa do zamieszkiwania w krasnoludzkich miastach i osiedlach, mimo to nie były traktowane wrogo czy obraźliwie. Wyklęci nosili odzieli stroje i symbole które legitymowały ich status społeczny. Szukali oni odkupienia swojego honoru w walce lub śmierci. Bardzo rzadko zdarzało się że Wyklęty wracał do swego Klanu ułaskawiony, jednak teoretycznie była taka możliwość. Od czasu zniszczenia Lodor populacja krasnoludów spadła tak drastycznie że zostanie Wyklętym uważane jest za najgorszą z możliwych kar. Do tej pory nie było potrzeby używania jej, co jednak może się zmienić. Religia, święta i uroczystości. Krasnoludy jako dzieci Pana Wojny praktycznie bez wyjątku wyznawały swego ojca. Jednak wraz ze śmiercią Bogów krasnoludy zostały same i do tego czasu nie otrząsnęły się z tej straty. Obecnie krasnoludy nie mają dominującej religii. Przez jakiś czas dominował Ignitus, jednak obecnie ma on znaczącego rywala w Silvanie. Mimo to Krasnoludy jako wielcy tradycjonaliści w dalszym ciągu kultywują swoje dawne święta, nie przejmując się tym że niektóre rytuały pieśni czy święta związane są z nieistniejącymi już bogami lub zniszczonymi miastami. Do ważniejszych świąt należy Dzień Pamięci w którym wspominają upadek Vegnar. Na większości uroczystości panuje jednak wesoła atmosfera podczas której częste są uczty, zabawy i turnieje. Krasnoludy są wtedy zwykle dość głośne i radosne. Trunki leją się strumieniami, jedzenie znika ze stołów w szybkim tempie. W czasie takich uroczystości krasnoludy zapominają o smutnej codzienności i ciągłej pracy. Władze i państwo Obecnie Krasnoludami na Kentarze włada Król Findal Dereznar, będący jednocześnie głową Klanu Upadłych. Wokół niego skupiają się wszyscy inni wodzowie Klanów wywodzących się z Klanu Upadłych. Sami Upadli to wszystkie Krasnoludy które opuściły Lodor na krótko przed upadkiem Vegnar. Niegdyś byli z różnych Klanów, jednak w czasie podróży na Kentar stali się jednym i już w górach Penaru zwali się Klanem Upadłych. Założył on nowe krasnoludzie królestwo w Górach Penaru, za cichym przyzwoleniem Króla Penaru. Początkowo była to jedna osada górnicza Deraznar. Z czasem osada bardzo się rozwinęła tworząc nieduże górskie miasto. Wokół niego w różnych częściach Gór Penarskich i jego dolin powstało jeszcze kilka innych enklaw krasnoludzkich i gnomich. Górnictwo jakim zajęły się krasnoludy miało dwa konkretne cele. Po pierwsze utrzymanie, za rudę i krasnoludy kupowały żywność i inne niezbędne środki do życia. Drugim było drążnie tuneli w górach gdzie w ciągu trzystu lat powstał system korytarzy i komór. Właśnie tam miało powstać serce nowego krasnoludzkiego królestwa, do którego nie miał nikt wstępu po za mieszkańcami Deranzar. Tunele te są tajemnicą nawet dla goszczących ich Penarczyków i systematycznie rok po roku się powiększają. Królestwo Dereznaru utrzymuje kontakty z Penarem i Rionem północnym. Nieoficjalnie mówi się również o kontaktach z dalekim Latgalet. Jednak są to bardziej kontakty gnomów między swoimi kuzynami mieszkającymi na terenach elfów. Same Elfy i Krasnoludy traktują się dość neutralnie starając się nie wchodzić sobie w drogę, a ogromna odległość zdecydowanie im w tym pomaga. Liczebność i osadnictwo Krasnoludów na całym kontynencie jest około 8 tysięcy. Wszyscy pochodzą od uchodźców z Vegnar, wszyscy są członkami Klanu Upadłych. Zdecydowana większość z nich mieszka w Królestwie Deraznar i nie jest zainteresowana podróżami po Kentarze. Zdarzają się jednak tacy który opuszczają Góry Penarskie szukając wrażeń i sławy. Rzadko, ale jednak można spotkać Krasnoludy w południowych księstwach Alandzkich, wśród Riończyków Północnych oraz królestwach północy - głównie Nortcliff. Po za Królestwem Deraznaru żyje około czterystu krasnoludów, pracując jako doborowi najemnicy, czy też prowadząc banki i innego rodzaju instytucje związane z obrotem pieniędzy.